tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky LXIX as "Willis" (Return to the Island)
16:48 RockyXXVI_ d8241464@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.36.20.100 has joined #rpaudition 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Rocky XXVI. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:48 I am Rocky XXVI and my character's name is Willis 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:48 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:49 Not at all 16:49 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:49 It only depends if anyone else wants to 16:49 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:50 His label is The Country Boy from Wyoming and he is a hero 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Bridgette. Please begin. 16:50 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Bridgette13 16:50 * Bridgette13 sits by the dock, crying. 16:50 *has a country-like accent* Now whats wrong, purdy girl? 16:50 Oh... hi, Willis. 16:51 N-nothing. *sniffles* 16:51 Well obviously it must be something 16:51 I mean, it is... well... 16:51 * Bridgette13 sighs. 16:51 In the hot air balloon challenge today... 16:51 I set up a faulty basket. 16:51 And my team ended up losing. 16:51 Now, they want to vote me off. 16:51 And... *sniffles* 16:51 I don't want to go home. It wasn't even my fault! 16:51 I mean, it was, but... 16:52 It's alright. we all make mistakes. I'm sure it wasn't completely your fault, I mean it ain't like you gon need a hot air ballon in future challenges or anything 16:52 Exactly. 16:52 The thing is... 16:52 I'm sure there are less deserving people n your team 16:52 Earlier in the challenge, after I set up the basket? 16:52 yes? 16:52 I saw Scott walk over. 16:53 Oh boy... 16:53 A-and he was... I don't know, grinning... 16:53 He couldn't have done anything, could he have? 16:53 That darn ol' redhead Scott ain't never up to no good. I never trusted him. I could tell just by using my left eye. It has a keen sense ya know 16:54 I just don't know what to do. I want to tell my team, but what if I'm wrong? Then I'll just get him kicked off for no reason! 16:54 And that isn't nice... 16:55 Listen, where I'm from I never seens so much people like I have here, there are many possibilities as to what happened. Tell your team you are sorry for your one simple mistake, and I'll go talk to ol' Scotty now 16:55 Really? 16:55 You'd do that for me? :) 16:55 Scott and i have a farmer boy relationship, i bet he trusts me, hel tell me the truth 16:56 Thanks, Willis! You're the best! 16:56 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks so much for trying out! c: 16:56 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:56 No prb 16:56 Thanks 16:56 RockyXXVI_ d8241464@gateway/web/freenode/ip.216.36.20.100 has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions